Yes Or No?
by Jasmimi
Summary: There's a Halloween Dance and you're only allowed in if you have a date. Will Natsu pick up the courage to ask the girl that doesn't like him or just stay put? -Natsu&Lucy


**Notes: **I was really hoping this would come on Halloween, but...I was slacking off.

* * *

><p>"Who do you want to ask you to the dance Lu-Chan?"<p>

"Err – I don't know. I just hope it isn't Natsu though..."

"Why not? You guys make such a _good couple!"_ Mira joined in making Lucy sigh in disgust. "_Me and Natsu? _A _good couple_? Mira, you're hilarious." Lucy snorted.

"It's true. But you have to hurry Lucy. Natsu _is _pretty popular with the girls right now. He might be taken before you know it." Erza sighed, twirling her pen around. Lucy put her hand on Erza's forehead.

"Erza are you sick? I _don't _want to be Natsu's date."

"You won't be able to go to the Halloween Dance then." Levy added, making Lucy snap her head towards the calm blunette.

"_What? _They _never _said anything about _that!_" Lucy cried, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh Lucy. You should seriously look at the fliers. Good thing I'm your friend though." Mira giggled handing her the updated Halloween Dance flier. Lucy scanned the paper, her eyes widening when she finished reading it. It was true. If you don't have a date, you can't go to the dance. "Goddamn it." Lucy muttered angrily, almost wanting to crumble the paper.

"Sorry but I don't want to go with you." A voice was heard from the hallway making the group of girls look at what's going on. Of course it was Natsu rejecting a girl. "Why not? It's because of that blonde isn't it." The girls stomped making Lucy roll her eyes and head back to her desk. Natsu waited until Lucy was fully gone and nodded.

"There's nothing really good about her really." The girl muttered, loud enough so Natsu can hear.

"Another reason I don't want to go with you." Natsu added before walking away.

"Yo flame-head, you gotta ask her sometime. Lucy is hot and all, so that's what attracts the guys." Gray told him, almost saying the same thing Erza did. Natsu sighed, knowing what he said was true so he didn't bother to insult him back.

"Dude I know. I'm not an idiot." Natsu groaned. "You sure 'bout that?"

"You-"

"I _don't _want to be Natsu's date damn it." Lucy snapped to her friends. Natsu and Gray looked, trying not to make it obvious.

"You sure~?" Levy teased.

"I'm fuckin serious here. I'd rather _not _go than be _his _date." Lucy angrily pointed at the pink haired male. Natsu gave a look of shock while Gray burst into laughter, earning a punch to the stomach. A fight obviously started.

"Lucy, you like Natsu right?" Mira asked.

"Wha – me? Like, that guy? That's fuckin ridiculous. I will _never _love Nastu." Lucy declared.

"People change. You might come to actually love him." Erza informed her, looking at a piece of her hair.

"I bet Natsu will ask you to the dance. We all know he likes you." Levy laughed.

"Yeah, it's obvious. I know. But I might even reject him." Lucy thought aloud. Levy and Mira had their mouth open in shock.

"How could you reject someone like _Natsu?_ He's the best guy in this school! Despite Gajeel of course..." Levy murmured.

"Levy, we all heard that." Mira laughed. Levy snapped out of her thoughts, blushing like crazy.

"You'll be earning an avalanche of dates if you don't go with Natsu. The sooner the better." Erza placed a hand on Lucy's arm before walking to Gray and Natsu who were _still _fighting.

"We all know you like Natsu, Lucy." Mira told her bluntly. Lucy opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Levy.

"Natsu said he's going to ask you to the dance today. Don't reject him~" Levy sighed, almost squealing the last part. Lucy opened her mouth to say something again but nothing came out.

"Don't overdo it. Just ask her casually okay? Lucy hates _waaay _too much fancy stuff." Erza whispered to Natsu who nodded. "I'll just ask her when it's the right time." Natsu decided. Gray tapped his shoulder and pointed to Lucy who was getting asked out.

"So, would you like to go the dance with me?" The guy asked. Lucy rested on the palm of her hand.

"Well – I don't know. You should ask that guy over there if I should." Lucy pointed to Natsu with her free hand. Lucy stood up. "It's for your own good." Lucy whispered patting his shoulder. If Lucy went with another guy, Natsu might beat him into a pulp. Natsu smirked at the frightened face. The guy suddenly felt small and ran away like a two-year-old.

"Speaking of the dance, you wanna go with me?" Natsu asked taking a step towards Lucy.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I simply don't want to."

"Please~?"

"No. Natsu, I'd rather not go to the dance." Lucy said what she said to her friends before. Natsu scratched his messy, spiky hair and smiled, having something that thought would do the trick.

"I'll go with Lucy."

"Go ahead. Like I give a damn." Lucy said without thinking. He smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Well, I'll pick you up at 7." Natsu laughed.

"I just said I'm not going with you." Lucy planted her hands on her hips and looked at the smirking male.

"And _I_ just said I'll go with Lucy and you're the only Lucy in this school. You even said go ahead." Natsu answered proudly. Lucy knitted her eyebrows together and opened her mouth in shock, her hands falling off her hips.

"See ya at the dance." Natsu walked off. Lucy's friends walked to her, laughing hysterically.

"So much for not going with Natsu." Levy nudged the blond statue.

"Oh my god~ you guys will be the _best _out there~!" Mira squealed.

"That's pretty rare. For you not thinking when speaking. Well, there's a first for everything. Including becoming Natsu's date to the dance." The student council president pushed her glasses up.

"You're gonna have a lot of fun with _Natsu_." Levy teased.

**()()()**

Lucy's apartment door was being knocked, which ticked off Lucy. "Did that guy seriously have to come at _exactly 7?_" Lucy grumbled, struggling to hurry up and put on her boots with heels.

She unlocked her door, expecting to see her crazy date there. Sure enough, he was there. "Hi Luce."

"Natsu, did you seriously have to come at 7?"

"Of course I did. I said I'll come at 7."

"Ugh – forget it. Let's go."

It was a really short ride, but to Lucy, it felt like a long one. She was in the car with the guy she hates. She didn't know why she hated him, she just did.

"Lu-Chan! Get out of the way. Lu-Chan!" Levy squeezed through the crowd and finally saw her best friend with Natsu.

"You guys should hold hands. To actually make it _look _like you guys are a couple." Levy rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to be a couple with this guy." Lucy jabbed her index finger into Natsu's arm, making him act like it hurt.

"I'm hungry, where's the food." Natsu asked quickly. Levy used her thumb to show the direction. The male grabbed his date and dashed to somewhere else but the food table.

"Natsu. Are you blind. The food was practically glowing. The food is over-" Lucy was beyond shocked to see _Natsu's lips _on _hers._ She was squirming like crazy but since he was hugging her, it was hard to move. Lucy finally understood why she hated him so much and broke apart.

"I think I know why I hate you." She started.

"And why is that?"

"Because you made me like you."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>This is a really late Halloween fanfic, but I wasn't sure what to do. I figured out what to do at midnight on Halloween. And since I'm a gamer too, I play games and they distract me. I already know, this sucked. No need to remind me. :/


End file.
